A New Nightmare
by robtron5000
Summary: After a hard fought battle with Gehrmans recent Hunter, Maria loses her life, once and for all. Or does she? She wakes up in a new, and very corrupt world. How will she deal with this new group she finds her self with. Will she become an assassin as well. M for languague and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter walked up slowly to the corpse sitting in a chair near the end of the clock tower room. His pistol in one hand, and cleaver in his other, he approached what he assumed to be the corpse of Lady Maria. If the patients he talked too in the research hall would have him believe. He reached his arm out to inspect the body, assuming she had some importance to the room he was currently standing in.

However, as his arm reached closer to her, she moved rapidly, grabbing his arm tightly and bringing him in closer. She looked up at him and spoke as she stood up.

"A corpse... should be left well alone.  
Oh, I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly. Only an honest death will cure you now.  
Liberate you, from your wild curiosity." Maria spoke, as she stood up. The Hunter broke free from her grip, and backed away slowly. Maria took out her weapon, the Rakuyo, splitting it into two weapons.

"I guess I'll have to do you the honors myself. Return to the dream now Hunter, Gehrman is expecting you." She said as she lunged forward, expecting a quick kill. However the Hunter was more skilled than she thought. He quickly went in for his own attack, but it just barely missed her. They both dashed in and out just barely missing each other, until one of them finally clipped the other. Back and forth, one would land a strike. The Hunter got a clean hit on her chest, as he violently dragged his serrated cleaver across her chest.

"Gehrman trained you well, no wonder you were able to make it all the way here. I can feel the echoes from you blood, they tell me the stories of their passing, how many have you received to strengthen your self. Do you really see yourself above the beasts you hunt? I shall end your hunt here, before you too become like them." Maria said as she stabbed her swords into her chest. She ripped them out after a few seconds, spraying blood everywhere. But due to her mastery and linege with blood, the action served to strengthen her strikes.

She prepared a strike, and when the Hunter went to dodge, he didn't take into account the extra range her blood infused weapon had. The Hunter had a gash carved into his chest, but he quickly jammed a vial into his leg as Maria watched his wound close back up, however the Hunter had still be thrown for a loop.

Maria rushed him, hoping to catch him off guard instead but the Hunter was prepared for this, as he fired a shot from his pistol. It hit her square in the chest, stopping her charge, and leaving her off balance as the Hunter quickly closed the distance and shoved his hand through her chest. He left his hand there for a second, moving his hand through his chest cavity trying to grab something to cause damage, as soon as he found a rib, he gripped it together and removed his hand violently.

Maria was thrown backwards, however she was still able to stand up and fight, despite the massive hole in her chest. Her wound was healing slowly, not quite like a blood vial, it was much more crude fashion of healing. Merely bending her flesh back into place instead of regenerating it.

Maria had to go all out from now on, this Hunter unlike the previous ones, has been much harder to deal with, she would have to end this soon, or else she will have failed. No one must reach the secrets of the Hamlet.

She stabbed herself again, this time adding fire onto her weapon. She held her swords at her waist, she waited for a couple of seconds, then released her power, sending a wave of blood and fire speeding across the room at the Hunter. However the Hunter had rolled right under it and was closing the distance to her, each strike she threw, he masterfully dodged them, each strike missing by a hair. Once he got within range of her, she quickly tried to pull out her pistol, but she wasn't quick enough, he brought his cleaver right to her neck, and in one quick motion, her head was sent flying her body.

Her body fell limp at the Hunter's feet, and her head had had fallen right on to the chair she had once rested on.

"You have bested me, maybe you can succeed where I had once failed. This responsibility is now on you, end the nightmare Kos has started, and maybe you can rest peacefully again." Maria's head spoke before it closed its eyes, lifeless as it should be. The Hunter bowed respectfully at the once Noble Hunter, before he continued on his way.

However what the Hunter hadn't noticed was Maria's body fading into black, and disappearing. Maria saw nothing but black around her, however she wouldn't fight it, her assumption being that this was her afterlife. An endless black abyss in all directions, no dream to go to, no beasts to fight. Only the surreal darkness around her. However the darkness didn't last long as she was met with a light, it was small and distant, but soon enough it took over the darkness surrounding her, it's brightness overloading her senses. She couldn't see or hear anything for a while until it all stopped and went back to black. However she heard the noises of a busy town, much like Yharnam before the scourge of beasts.

Soon enough she realized that her current darkness was only her closed eyelids. She finally opened them to find herself laying in a dark alleyway, right off a busy street.

'How peculiar, this should not be. I was sure of my demise, yet I stand here feeling perfectly fine.' Maria thought to herself. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted, as she was interrupted by two men behind her.

"Looky what we got 'ere, a fair maiden all alone. I say we take her back to our place, and have some fun, eh?" One man said to the other, as his friend only grinned and chuckled oddly. "Don't worry ma'am, we will take good care of yah,"

Maria knew where this was headed, and certainly wasn't letting it happen. She quickly unsheathed her swords and pointed it at them, but they only seemed to find amusement in her actions.

"We got a feisty one over 'ere, don't we. Well Missy, if you think you can take us both, you might be thinkin' a lil poorly," the first man said as he unsheathed a dagger from his cloak, prompting his friend to do the same. Before either of them could make the first move, a boy with messy brown hair jumped in front of Maria with his broadsword drawn.

"Don't worry miss, I'll help you out." He said with a smile to her.

"This lil pipsqueak is challenging us, ha, this day is too funny. Listen 'ere kid, playing hero in the capital will only getcha killed. Now run along, we's got some business with this lass here." He said confidently. But as soon as he took one step the new boy went up to him in the blink of an eye and disarmed him, and kicked him down the alleyway. His friend had tried to counter attack but the boy simply dodged under blade and punched him square in the chest sending flying right on top of his friend. They both stood up and left rather quickly realizing it was a fight they didn't want to take part in.

Maria watched the spectacle from where she was, it was mildly impressive. She hadn't originally thought much from him when he first jumped in, not that she needed his help, but it was certainly more simple than having her do it.

"I appreciate your help, lad. But you certainly did not need to intervene, those thugs posed no real threat."

Maria said to the boy.

"I bet you could've taken them out, but I can't sit back and watch someone get attacked like that, that's why I came here to the city, to help people. By the way my name is Tatsumi," he said with a smile, holding his hand out for a hand shake. Maria simply bowed, not knowing what his gesture meant.

"The names Maria, might I be able to ask you a few questions? I currently am lost and have no clue where I currently am." Maria said, as she rose from her bow.

"Of course, I would love to help, however I got swindled for all my money a while ago by some some blonde boob… I mean lady earlier. Or else I would love to have treated you to some drinks." He said, obviously annoyed with the incident from earlier.

"There is no need, I just wanted to ask where it is I am, I do not know what city this is," Maria replied. This confused Tatsumi a bit.

"We are pretty far into the city, how is it you don't know where you are? Surely you would know the capital of this kingdom right?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I just woke up here in this ally. Even that is a mystery to me as I was sure I was quite dead." Maria responded.

"Dead?" Tatsumi asked, as he was getting even more confused.

"Yes I'm quite sure, my head was lobbed right off my body, by a particularly strong Hunter. Would you happen to know of a city called Yharnam by chance?"

Maria asked another question.

"Uhhh, no doesn't ring a bell, but uh about that head thing?" Tatsumi asked again.

"I thought not, it would be too good to be true, well now I do not know what to do, I certainly don't have anywhere to go." Maria said, as she thought about her current predicament.

Before either of them could speak anymore a carriage stopped on the road close by to them. A little blond girl stepped out of the carriage and motioned them over to her.

"Oh more of them my lady" they both heard coming from the driver seat.

"I couldn't help but notice you two on the street out here, it must be rather miserable to sleep out here at night. How about I take you guys to my family mansion for some food and warmth?" She said to the both of them.

Both of them seemed very apprehensive over the whole situation, especially Maria. Until on of her guards spoke up.

"Sorry about this, but lady Aria can't stand seeing people like you suffer, she takes in strangers like you all the time." The guard said to them.

Tatsumi wanted to say no, considering what he's seen of the capital already, but he was much to trusting for his own good.

" Thanks I really appreciate the help, Maria, are you going to come as well?" Tatsumi said to her as she reluctantly went with him, but for quite a different reason. She could feel the darkness coming from the girl, she had blood echoes, more than the rest of the town's folk she's seen. She would certainly have to be careful, but she wouldn't just leave Tatsumi to go by himself, since he helped her at least.

"Next stop, The family mansion" the guard said as he commanded the horse to move. Once they made it to the mansion, they quickly went to sleep, tired from the days events. Maria was unsure if she could sleep, and if she could, would she dream too?

The next day they were doing some errands with the guards as Tatsumi and them we're carrying all the stuff lady Aria was buying. Maria exited the shop with the young girl as followed by a guard carrying what was basically a mountain of bags and boxes. He called at the thought of carrying all that.

"I must say Maria, with your figure and stunning hair, I'm sure that dress would have looked lovely on you." Aria said to her.

"I appreciate the thought, but I much prefer more practical gear, so that it does not Hunter my fighting." She replied.

"I never would've expected you to be an adventurer." She said.

"I prefer the term, Hunter." Maria replied.

"Man women are crazy aren't they, I mean who can buy this much stuff?" Tatsumi said to the guard.

"This isn't even half the stores we are going to today." The guard said quietly to him, and he almost dropped what he was carrying out of despair. One of the guards was looking at a couple of wanted posters.

"Who are they?" Maria asked, as they had significantly high bounties on their heads.

"A group of assassins, they are bloodthirsty, killing Nobles and other high profile targets within the city. They might come attack us one day, but we are prepared to fight for our house family." The guard said proudly, before returning to the carriage. Maria took a good look at the posters before continuing on her way.

The day seemed pretty normal, maybe what Maria sensed was wrong, but she had more to investigate before coming to that conclusion. Tatsumi was in the common room with Aria and her family, however Maria chose to pass on the conversation and decided to walk around the mansion for a bit. However during her walk, she smelled the familiar scent of blood.

She turned one of the corridors to find a girl in purple with a massive pair of scissors. At her feet however was the matriarch of the household, dead and bloody.

The girl quickly turned around and noticed Maria watching her, she readied her scissor blade and prepared to fight but Maria spoke first.

"Easy lass, I've not come here to pick a fight with Night Raid, but instead to figure out the secrets this family holds." Maria said sternly, the girl stopped her attack and pointed at the body lying over there.

"If you wish to know, read that diary, everything this family has done rests in that book." She told Maria, before going past her to continue her work. Maria heard more screams down the hallway before they became to distant to hear. Maria picked up the notebook the mother was holding and inside was despicable. If this is truly what they did, then they were no better than beasts.

"Tatsumi we need to get lady Aria to safety, the storehouse is our objective." The guard said to Tatsumi, as he pulled Aria by the arm.

"Right!" Tatsumi said, nodding as he followed them outside. However right before they reached the storhouse a girl with red eyes, long black hair and a sword was waiting for them.

"Damn you Night Raid, killing so many innocent people!" The guard shouted, the girl did not even bat an eye, and instead Drew her sword and posed for a strike. She dashed at the guard and Aria but her strike was intercepted by Tatsumi.

"I won't let you kill these people!" Tatsumi said.

"You hold her off while I get her to safety," the guard said taking off to the store house. Tatsumi was about to object but was instead met with the Raven haired girls blade. He had seen what this sword does to people from the window. It's some kind of poison, however she didn't let up on her guard.

"Damn I thought I could fool you for a little longer," Tatsumi said to her, this time she broke her silence.

"I didn't feel the blade hit flesh," she replied as she was poised for another attack. But before they could continue their fight, Maria walked up from behind them.

"Tatsumi, these are not your enemies," she said, which confused both Tatsumi and The girl he was fighting.

"What do you mean, she attacked us," Tatsumi asked in response.

"They are after the people at this mansion, and for food reason I might add. Now I ask you to stand down from this boy, and go on with your task." Maria said, and the other girl nodded and reshwathed her weapon.

"What do you mean, good reason, they are killing an innocent family!" Tatsumi replied. However before Maria could respond, a girl with blond hair and feline features dropped down behind them.

"Innocent is far from the truth, I'm sure this lady over here knows," she spoke.

"I don't….. hey! You are those boobs who stole my money!" Tatsumi said, changing subject on his own.

"Think of it as a hard earned lesson. Anyways, if we show you what's in that store room, you will change your mind, I guarantee it" she said pointing over to the doors. They walked over to it, Akame had already taken Aria hostage. The massive stone doors opened revealing a room of horrors. Body's lay decrepit , hanging from the ceiling and in cages all around the room.

"They like in people from the country with their honeyed words, then they drugged them and murdered them in inhumane ways." Maria spoke, "it was all written in the mother's diary, as she took great joy in what she did."

Tatsumi looked at one particular body hanging in front of him, it was someone he knew!

"Sayo? Sayo!? Answer me Sayo!" He shouted at the body.

"Tatsumi, is that you?" He heard from the cage to his left, his distraught face looked over to where the voice came from and saw his friend Ieyasu.

"What, what's going on here," he asked, tears filling his eyes.

"That bitch of a daughter brought us here, after we had dinner we passed out and woke up here. She tortured Sayo for hours before she died, but she never gave into that bitch, she fought till the bitter end, it was so cool Tatsumi." He said weakly before going into a coughing fit. Tatsumi went outside where the rest of them were, and took out his sword.

"You are still going to fight us?" The blond lady asked. However Tatsumi went right over to Aria instead.

"No, I'm going to kill her myself!" He screamed as he stabbed his sword right through her chest, brought it up even further and back out, they watched as the girl slowly choked on her own blood and died.

They quickly freed Ieyasu, Maria knew what he was afflicted with, as the mother described it in her journal.

"He's not going to make it, Tatsumi, it's a miracle he's even still alive as we speak. His willpower was the only thing keeping him alive." She said solemnly.

"Tatsumi..*cough*...just remember why we came here, once you become famous and save our village tell them the story of the great Ieyasu, and how awesome I am hehe" he said while raising his hand but died almost right after finishing his sentence.

Tatsumi cried silently to himself, but he was quickly picked up by the blonde girl.

"Let me go! I need to bring their bodies with me!" Tatsumi said as he struggled in her grip.

"We will come back and get them soon, but we need to take you guys with us, as you two have been officially invited to Night Raid!" she exclaimed, confusing Tatsumi once again. She proceeded to jump up and towards the rest of the team was waiting for them. Maria and Akame were already up there as well.

"What took you guys so long, and what's with these new people?" A boy with green hair asked the blonde.

"New recruits, don't worry it's going to he great. Now let's take our leave" the blonde said before handing Tatsumi over to a bully man in armor. Tatsumi looked up at him.

"Don't worry, got you," was all he said, but Tatsumi got a weird feeling from the way he said it. But he didn't have much time to think about it as they took off away from the city. What had he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally reached their mountain hideout, decently far from the city in order to avoid spies finding them. Tatsumi had stopped struggling a while back, the man carrying him had been too strong for tatsumi to break free from his grip. Once they finally had made it it was still dark outside, prompting them to assign a room for Maria and Tatsumi.

"Get some rest, we will introduce you guys to everyone tomorrow." The blonde said to them before leaving their respective rooms. Neither of them had wasted anytime getting some sleep. However Maria's sleep had been drastically different this time around. SHe had once again found herself in a familiar workshop. Only it wasn't Gehrman there to meet her. Instead a doll, that looked too much like herself, so much that it couldn't have been coincidance.

"Oh hello, dear hunter, Welcome to the new hunters dream," She spoke softly to Maria.

"Quite, but I must ask, where has Gehrman gone?" Maria asked.

"Ah, old master Gehrman, his most recent hunter has instead taken his place, but in quite a different way." She went inside the workshop, only to come out with a small slug-like creature. "He has taken the place of the original great one, who made this dream. He has achieved the paleblood, and transcended the hunt."

"Ahh, I see, he has done quite the impossible feat, if i say so myself. But if the hunt in Yharnam is over, why have i been called back here?" Maria asked.

"Im afraid im not sure, maybe a new Hunt is required where you have come from." The doll replied.

"It seems very likely. It seems Lady maria, of the Astral Clocktower, must once again join the hunt." She said, as she bowed politely to the doll, who mirrored the gesture.

"The workshop is open to you, and the messengers would be happy to serve you once more." The doll said, and as if on cue, the messengers appeared on the ground in front of her, giving her blood vials. They offered her a weapon but she showed that she already had her own. The messengers looked a bit sad, but Maria gave a small smile to them, cheering them up.

"I shall take my leave doll. I shall be back on a later occasion." She said, as the doll waved goodbye, a gesture the last hunter had taught her. Maria soon woke up in the bed she fell asleep in. She noticed the sun was just coming up, signaling morning. She put her clothes back and weapon back on, and walked outside of the room, ready to find the rest of the Members of Night Raid.

Maria walked around for a bit, as the hideout was quite extensive, but she eventually found her way to the training grounds. There she saw who she assumed was the warrior in armor from last night. He was training with a wooden spear, hitting training dummies, sending them flying with massive blunt impacts. He noticed her watching and stopped and walked over to her.

"Hey, don't be shy, come say hi. My name is Bulat." He said while holding out his hand for a handshake. Maria bowed respectfully while speaking.

"The name's Maria, It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied.

"No need for bowing here, if you join us, then we will be equals here." Bulat said.

"I see, i assume you will explain to us what exactly it is you all do here. Until then I will not decide." Sh replied, trying to sound firm but respectful in her delivery.

"Of course, im sure our boss will be back by tonight, She would love to explain everything to you all. Until then, you can introduce yourself to everyone, I believe Leone was looking for you earlier. Oh the blonde lady you spoke with yesterday." Bulat said.

"I see, Well i guess i should look around for her then." Maria said. She noticed that Bulat also had a substantial amount of blood echoes, she could faintly hear the screams that came from them. How many has he killed, or more actually, what kind of beats or people he killed. If he could've killed something or someone that already had its own collection. Before she could ponder on it more, she noticed that two more people were coming.

"Hey Bulat, doing some training? I came to introduce you to Tatsumi!" Leone said, while practically dragging the poor boy along. "Ahh Maria, was it, i was looking for you, you left your room before i could get you."

"Yea, i was doing a bit of exercise, Until i met Maria here, My name is Bulat by the way, Nice to see you again Tatsumi," He said with a smile, holding his hand out for a handshake, which Tatsumi returned the gesture.

"Wait, again? We met before?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yea, he was the guy in the armor, the one who carried you over here." Leone said, Tatsumi instantly recognized that he fit the build perfectly.

"Ahh, I see, that armor is so cool, can you show me it again later?" Tatsumi asked excitedly.

"Sure, I don't mind. Also you can call me Big Bro," he said, with a big smile.

"He's gay," Leone added, surprising Tatsumi.

"Hey, you are going to give him the wrong impression of me." Bulat said with a smile.

'He's not even denying it.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"While this small talk is entertaining, I believe meeting everyone else would be a more efficient use of our time." Maria said, breaking up the conversation they were having.

"We will catch up with you later Bulat," Leone said, while waving him goodbye. Bulat went back to his training right after they had left.

"Why are we going down to the river, i thought we were going to meet everyone else?" Tatsumi asked their blonde haired guide.

"Some of our people are still away on a mission until tonight, so we are going out here to meet with some members you have already seen." Leone replied, "In fact, one should be around here somewhere." she said while looking around. They heard a voice after a brief moment of silence.

"Leone should be taking her bath right about now, finally i can get a front row seat to those massive breasts!" He said aloud, not realizing That she and the others could hear him. Leone jumped on top of him, and starting twisting his arms and legs, causing him to squirm in pain.

"I knew you would be trying something this stupid, Lubbock." She said, while bending his leg again.

"Please, help me guys. He said while turning around to see Tatsumi and Maria, but instantly his eyes went straight to Maria's chest. They all heard him mumble under his breath.

"Could be bigger," he tried to say quietly. Which only prompted Leone to hurt him more.

"Stare at my bosom again, and i'll gut you like a fish, are we clear?" Maria said, as she pointed her sword at his face. He quickly nodded in agreement, afraid for his life.

"Your on my said, right new guy?" Lubbock asked, but Tatsumi only turned his head away.

"Well, we came to introduce you to our new recruits. This is Maria, and Tatsumi. And i don't believe you have made a good impression with either of them. Anyways, he may be a bit of a perv, but he's reliable in every other regard." Leone said, finally releasing her hold on the boy. "We have one more person to meet still, Do you know where Akame is at?"

"I believe shes at the river, catching some fish." He said, while trying to pop his sore back. The group headed over to the river, but leone couldn't seem to find the last person.

"Lubbock had better not have been messing with me." Leone said aloud, however Maria knew exactly where she was.

"She's in the river right now, right about there." She said while pointing at what looked like still water. They wouldn't notice she was there, but Maria, head the echoes emanating from her. Whoever this person was, she was very dangerous. Shortly after Maria pointed it out, the black haired girl from the other day, jumped out of the water with a massive fish in her hands. Akame wasted no time making a fire and putting the fish on a spit roast over the fire. The group walked up to her, as she was already ready to take a bite out of the massive fish.

"Hey, you are the lady that tried to kill me!" Tatsumi exclaimed, but Akame didn't even flinch at his words.

"You got in my way," Was all she replied with. Tatsumi was getting frustrated at the overly simple response he had been given.

"Have you both decided to join NIght Raid?" Akame asked the two guests. Tatsumi nodded his head no, while Maria vocalized her response.

"I would much rather talk to your leader before jumping to any conclusions." Maria said, trying to be polite. Akame simply nodded her head, and held the fish she was holding further away from them.

"You can't have any meat then," was all she said before continuing eating. Tatsumi was baffled at the response, but Maria simply nodded her head slightly.

"It's quite alright, i'm afraid i don't take kindly to fish anymore," Maria stated objectively. The thoughts of the fishing Hamlet came back to her. The horrible smell of rotten fish and blood made her detest it.

"Have you spoken with the bos yet, Leone. She was looking for you earlier, She didn't seem that happy." Akame said, as Leone, shivered a bit at hearing that.

"She's here already? Uh, welp i'm gonna head over that way guys, before….. AHHHH" Leona started speaking before getting grabbed by a metal hand and dragged away from the group.

"So, when were you planning on telling me about two new people in our hideout?" A lady with silver hair as she came out of the shadows with Leone in her grip.

"I didn't know you were back yet, that's all, that means we can go back to the hideout and get this all straightened out right, hehe?" Leone said, trying to worm herself out of trouble.

"Yes, I suppose so, although, any action like this in the future, will have dire consequences? Understood?" The boss said with firm voice, in which Leone responded with frantic nodding. "Now let's head back and get this over with, If you all would come with me, we can get started." She said, as everyone headed back to the hideout.

"Now that everyone has gathered, we can talk with our new recruits. Step forward if you will," The boss said, motioning Maria and Tatsumi to come closer.

"My name is Najenda, Leader of Night Raid. We are a group of assassins who carry out various missions in the capital, as i'm sure you have heard. We are connected to the revolutionary army, we kill in the name of rooting out corruption in the capital, and weakening their defense until we have the upperhand to start our uprising. Any questions about that?" Najenda asked, as Maria stepped forward to speak.

"You say that you carry out these missions to uproot corruption and evil in the capital, but i might ask why your side is any more just than theirs? Surely you can tell me, as currently, i'm from somewhere far away, and have no knowledge of this capital city, and therefore, what goes on." Maria spoke. Her answer was met with serious looks from everyone around.

"As it is currently. Thousands of innocent people suffer at the hands of the corrupt officials, soldiers, and mob leaders. The emperor is actually a young boy, who's being controlled by the corrupt and evil prime minister. Everything he says is law, no one can stand up to him." She went on to explain.

"So basically you guys are assassins of justice?" Tatsumi chimed in, however no one agreed with them.

"You've got it wrong boy. There is nothing just about what they do. Whether they have a good reason for doing so or not, they still commit murder. What right do people like us have to see ourselves above the beasts we hunt. I'm sure everyone else in this room knows what i mean." Maria corrected him. Nobody spoke up to deny her claims.

"Exactly, we continue on with our work, fully expecting our crimes to pay us back at some point. Death can strike us as retribution at any time. However, that doesn't mean this task is any less important." Najenda explained. "So do you accept? If not we will either have to kill you, or force you to do other tasks for the revolution. Either way, you wont get out of here without a fight." she added.

"While I might be willing to bet on my chances of escape, I have my own reasons for joining. I've been hunting beasts for too long, if this capital city is as corrupt as you say, then I say let the hunt begin." Maria said, while bowing her head. Since she had given her answer, everyone else turned their attention to Tatsumi.

"I may not be experienced in this line of work, i can't sit back and let people suffer like this. I came to the capital to earn money to save my home village, but that won't happen with the capital in its current state. If this will truly help people, i'm in as well." Tatsumi stated boldly.

"Well, I expect hard work out of you two." Najenda said, before she dismissed the meeting.

**Welp, kind of slow chapter, just getting the intros out of the way. Feel free to review, and keep reading if you want. Until next chapter, See yah.**


End file.
